


'You kiss by the book'

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Levi is in this for five seconds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Average highschool student Eren Jager didn't pay attention in English and has no idea what the assignment is. Thank god his best friend Armin takes a similar class!<br/>More than a thousand words of pure stupidity on my part, for the enjoyment of all those that ship Eremin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	'You kiss by the book'

“Okay Class! The bell is about to go, please put your copies of the script in this container.” An extremely short teacher spoke angrily whilst holding up a plastic tub “I expect your summary of Act I Scene V to be written out before Monday’s lesson. If you are not able to recite to me exactly what happened in this Act, you are in for detention.”  
He moved around the classroom filled with impatient teenagers. It was a hot Friday afternoon, and Eren Jaeger was itching to get out of final period English. He had spent the whole lesson searching the internet on his phone for ways to annoy his always angry teacher. Speaking of this teacher, a pointer whacked against the desk, held by none other than the devil himself.  
“Jaeger, if you miss handing an assignment in one more time, I will call your parents. I’m sure Dr Jaeger wouldn’t appreciate being interrupted during his work, understood?” The short man glared  
“Yes Sir.” Eren spoke quickly, covering his phone with his shirt.  
“And if I see that phone out one more time I will confiscate it” He spoke as he walked back to the front of the room.  
The bell went, and Eren bolted through the door as fast as he could. He went straight to the gate of the school, where he usually waited for his friends. Already waiting there, was his sister - well, his adopted-sister, but it was all the same to him – and her horse faced dipshit (in his opinion) French boyfriend Jean. Mikasa waved and smiled slightly at seeing her brother before turning back the conversation she was having with his enemy. He was about to go tell Jean a piece of his mind when a pale hand was placed on his shoulder.  
“He won’t hurt her.” Eren turned to see the familiar face of his best friend Armin. The blonde boy smiled a bit before looking at Mikasa and Jean. “And you know that Mikasa likes him a lot.”  
“Doesn’t mean I like it.” Eren mumbled  
“What’s got you so cranky?” Amin laughed “Did you have the Corporal last period?”  
Eren smiled slightly at the nickname they had given to the schools most known English teacher, before glaring at the ground.  
“Yeah, and he was an outright prick to me. He told me if I didn’t get the homework done, he would call Dad…” The brunette adjusted his backpack when he realised something “Wait! I wasn’t paying attention in class!” Eren began to freak out  
“As per usual” Armin cut in before Eren continued  
“I didn’t find out what the homework was!”  
“Don’t worry Eren!” Armin smiled warmly “I have the same homework as your class remember? I’ll help you. I’m just not going to do it for you.”  
“Thank you so much Armin! Is it okay if I stay over your house? Looks like Jean’s going over mine for the afternoon, and I don’t want to be there for that.” Eren shuddered. His sister and her boyfriend were incredibly affectionate, to the point it made him sick.  
“Sure, that’s all fine. Grandfather is actually leaving town for a work thing tonight, so it was just going to be me at home anyway.”  
**  
After quickly dropping in at Erens’ house to get some clothes, both him and Armin said their goodbyes to Jean and Mikasa before leaving to go to Armin’s’.  
“Here we are” Armin smiled as he opened the door to his bedroom and carefully placed his bag on the floor in its usual spot. Eren just dumped his bag in the centre of the room and jumped on the bed. Armin moved Erens’ bag before sitting next to him.  
“Okay, do you want to do homework now and play video games later? Or the other way around?” Armin asked, flopping back on one of his pillows.  
Without much thought, Eren replied simply with “That Titan game you have.”  
“You always beat me with that! You cheat and get the special power ups!” Armin whined whilst getting up to set the gaming console up.  
“It’s not like you’re not smart enough to beat the enemies without that!” Eren groaned  
“Flattery won’t get you very far my friend” Armin spoke, handing Eren one of the controllers “I’m going to beat you this time.”  
“Yeah yeah, I’d like to see you try.”  
**  
After two hours of gameplay (which had an even amount of wins and losses) Eren demanded food. Both the boy went downstairs and stood in the kitchen.  
“Grandfather baked some gingerbread men if you would like some of them?” Armin suggested, pointing to a container.  
“That sounds good actually.” Eren smiled politely before taking one out of the jar on the bench.  
He laughed to himself when he bit the ‘man’. It was almost like being a Titan out of his favourite video game.  
“Eat properly.” Armin laughed. “Anyway, it’s time we started on our homework.”  
“God dammit.”  
**

“I don’t get it.” Eren complained  
“Eren, all you have to do is write what is happening.” Armin sighed, leaning in to help the brunette  
“I don’t know how to read it.” He complained again  
“It’s a script. Read it like one” Armin explained  
“What, out loud?” Eren asked  
“Yes, if it helps.”  
“Only if you do it with me.” Eren bargained  
“Okay, I’ll be the First Servant. ‘Where’s Potpa--“ He started  
“No, let’s just skip to the more important bit.”   
“The only important bit is the meeting of Romeo and Juliet.” The blonde boy sighed before turning the page of his own copy  
“Then let’s do that!” Eren moved closer to Armin, so he could read over his shoulder  
“Okay, fine then… ‘If I pro—“Armin started, only to be stopped yet again.  
“Nope!”  
“What?” He asked  
“I’m Romeo!” Eren declared  
“What? Why?”  
“You have the girly hair…. And I figure that would suit Juliet!” Eren smirked  
“Hey!”  
“Shh!   
If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
There done, not so hard.”  
“I’ll show you girly” Armin mumbled before speaking his line in an incredibly high pitched voice “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,”

“What are you doing?” Eren laughed

“Being girly” Armin replied calmly

“Do it properly”

“Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” He handed the book to Eren, already knowing his lines, on account on how many times he had read this scene.

He then led Eren to the couch where they continued the scene.

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” Eren read, still having issues with how the words were set out.

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” Armin replied without hesitation

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” Eren smirked before waiting for the blonde to continue

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” Armin smiled before moving slightly closer to Eren

“Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.” When Eren had finished the line, he moved in and kissed the blonde boy next to him before continuing his lines quickly  
”Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” Armin stuttered out, blushing furiously, looking to where his hands where on his lap.

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!” Eren laughed before looking for his line again. 

“The line is ‘Give me my sin again.’”

Eren threw the book over his shoulder before pulling Armin closer to him.  
“Give me my sin again.” He pressed his lips to Armin’s sweetly, and pulled away very slowly.   
He was blushing when Armin grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss.  
Armin pressed his forehead against the other boys and breathlessly whispered his last line.  
“You kiss by the book.”


End file.
